Rolf
"I have no time to worry like a child about nightmares in this modern age, especially with the Mother Brain planning and controlling all aspects of the environment." : — Rolf after waking from a nightmare in the prologue Rolf , known as Eusis in the Japanese version, is the main protagonist of the second game of the original series, Phantasy Star II. Rolf is the second protector of the Algo system after his ancestor, Alis Landale. Characteristics Appearance Rolf is a young man with an average build. He has blue eyes and blue hair with bangs that hang over a golden headband. He does not wear a headband of any kind as a young boy. When he was a child, Rolf wore a green outfit with silver shoulder plates. As an adult, he wore a plain white, collared shirt with blue pants. When he became a Motavian Agent, he switched out his wardrobe for the standard-issue white armor plates over a blue suit. Although Rolf can wield many different weapons, he can commonly be seen armed with a sword, a weapon he has had many years of experience with since he was a boy training at a fencing academy. Personality Rolf is brave, confident, strong-willed, dependable, and very adapt at fighting, although he was not always such a likeable gentleman. When Rolf was a child, he was arrogant and prideful due to his strong prowess with a sword; being able to overcome his instructors with little effort made him overconfident in his abilities. However, his eventual defeat by a mysterious swordsman would traumatize him enough to rethink his life. With the encouragement of a local soothsayer, he traveled to a remote island in order to begin a training regiment to better himself that lasted several years. The result of his hard work changed him into a more disciplined, caring and supportive individual. This is evident when he rescued the young numan, Nei, from a ruthless killer named Darum without an apparent motive besides helping someone in need. Not once did he consider her strange appearance like other humans that have met her. When he recognized the numan as a character he met briefly before he subdued Darum, he offered to take her in to live with him. When she accepted, the two happily lived together until Rolf was deployed to investigate the biomonster outbreak on Mota. Name Ambiguity Rolf is a descendant of Alis Landale, therefore, his full name has been listed by some fans as Rolf Landale. However, he was never given a last name in Phantasy Star II, nor on any of its official material; since Alis' brother and father were among the known male members of her family that were killed, it is most likely that her descendants did not carry that name and that Rolf's real surname would be different. Biography As a child, Rolf's parents died in a space travel incident, and he ended up in an orphanage in Paseo, the capital city of Motavia, where he grew up. In his youth, he became exceedingly talented in swordplay and has been made an excellent and strong sword prodigy; however, this also made him overconfident in his abilities, that in which he believed he could outwit any opponent who challenged him. This later proved to be his weakness, in such one encounter, he was defeated by a more powerful man. Realizing he was beaten and finally regretted his own early attitude, he left the orphanage and sought training in the far vicinity of Uzo Island, where he finally and truly improved of his fighting and learned the meaning of inner strength. Years later, upon returning home, he heard of a kidnapping of his childhood friend, Shelby, and set out to rescue her; he managed to save her by giving her the doll, which was her most childhood possession. However, everything turned out to be a test for Rolf. The man who managed to defeat him was, in fact, the commander of Motavia, and Shelby, herself, was a government agent. The commander offered him a position as one, and Rolf gladly accepted. Few years later, Rolf begins to have recurring dreams of a young girl (which is seen to be Alis) in battle with an evil demon; although he was close by, he could not do anything or communicate, except watch as the demon keeps striking at her. Just as the monster was about to finish her off, he awakens. Though the dream filled him with sadness and fear, the dim light from the dawn quickly scattered the remnants of his nightmare. Meeting up the commander, he is charged with investigating the continuous outbreak of biomonsters, which would lead to the malfunctioning of the current protector of Mota (which was by the time in PSII that it was named), Mother Brain. Rolf is then pleaded by Nei to let her come with him; although he asked her to stay, in concern for her safety, he eventually agrees. During the quest, he found a young girl named Teim and rescued her from the endangered Nido Tower, though he was unable to save her from death by a ruthless hunter, Darum. He is later joined by six other people who heard of his mission: Rudo, Amy, Hugh, Anna, Kain and Shir. The group later encounters Neifirst, who reveals to be connected to Nei, as well as the one causing the outbreak due to her history and hatred of man. Nei is killed in an ensuring fight, leading a grief-stricken Rolf and his friends to avenge her, and they manage to defeat Neifirst. However, this causes not only an massive outpour of water, but also Rolf to be listed as a criminal by Mother Brain. Hearing about this, he volunteers to open the four dams to prevent a catastrophic flood, despite the commander's objections. But afterwards, the group is captured and sentenced to death in the satellite Gaira, only to be miraculously saved from the impending destruction by a space pirate named Tyler. The party later boards Mota's remaining plane to Dezo and, upon crossing through the Crevice to reach the unforeseen Esper Mansion, Rolf awakes Lutz from a long slumber. Lutz reveals the secrets of his past: it was during the space incident where his parents were killed that he found and rescued him from the same fate. The esper also informs that the danger Algo is now facing is due to its people's worship of Mother Brain. He then tells the group of the mystical Nei arsenal, which are both hidden inside four unforeseen dungeons and capable against the monsters residing in the spaceship Noah, the hideout of Mother Brain. Near the conclusion of the game, he succeeds in defeating the second incarnation of the Dark Force, and Mother Brain in the final battle. However, Lutz revealed that there were people still in the spaceship; they turned out to be earthmen, who revealed themselves to be the creators behind Mother Brain for and as the expense of their greed, before engaging them into battle. Rolf makes a cameo appearance in Phantasy Star IV alongside other main characters in the series. Abilities Rolf is an all-around fighter, and is also playable from the start, along with Nei. He is the only character to wield a sword, can equip chest armor, and, like the other male characters, can wear the Guardian Boots. Rolf also possesses strong attack techniques and a few curative ones. Stats Rolf has the highest luck and attack in the game, giving him great damage with melee weapons and a good chance to dodge enemy special attacks. Rolf's other stats are all well above average, either second or third highest in the game, and not far behind the best. Other Appearances Phantasy Star II Adventure Book Of the three adventure titles published by Futabasha for the Phantasy Star original classics, one of them was a choose your own adventure story about Phantasy Star II. Featured on the cover is Rolf and his gang in slightly modified costumes. Depending on the reader's choices, the ending and situations Rolf finds himself in could change drastically from the events of the video game. The game books were only published in Japan. World War Blue Although the protagonist of the console wars parody Aoi Sekai no Chūshin de, commonly translated as World War Blue, was based on Sonic the Hedgehog, he has several features in common with Rolf. After Nel's parents were killed in a massacre years prior, she was taken in to live with Gear, the blue-haired protagonist, and his friend Til. Over time, growing up as childhood friends, the two formed a deep brother-sister bond similar to that seen between Rolf and Nei from Phantasy Star II. Gear's short hairstyle, with spiked bangs that hang over his face, is also very similar in design to Rolf. Sega Heroes Rolf, along with Alis Landale, Lassic and Wren, made their debut appearances in the soft launch mobile puzzle game, Sega Heroes, on October 22, 2018. In this game, Rolf is a Blue Hero that comes equipped with three abilities: Megid, Dimate, and Laconian Sword. The flavor text for each level 1 ability can be found below. Megid: Rolf fires an energy beam which explodes in a large blast. *MAX Skill *Mana Cost: 14 *If Rolf's team's health is greater than 50%, deals 80 Dark damage to the enemy team, otherwise deals 39 Dark damage to the enemy team instead. *Deals 30 Dark damage to each other ally. *Inflicts Darkness on the target for 4 turns. *Available when Hero is unlocked Dimate: Rolf takes out a Dimate to heal an ally. *Star Skill *Match: ★ *Rolf restores 113 health to the ally with the lowest health. *Available when Hero is unlocked Laconian Sword: Rolf channels his strength through his Laconian Sword, making him a fierce opponent. *Passive *Rolf has 28 bonus match attack damage. *Unlocks when Hero Level reaches: 10 Gallery : The Phantasy Star wiki has an extensive image gallery for this character. Category:Phantasy Star II Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans